For the Glory of Love
by Mystery-Immortal
Summary: Breaking the kiss Kaoru muttered “Everyone was watching” placing his forehead against Kaoru’s, Hikaru simply answered “I know”... **Twincest** HikaruXKaoru.


(A/N:- Hello fellow fans! This is the first time I have ever tried to write **A** for an anime/manga and **B** for a same sex romance. But I fell in love with the Twins and I think they are gorgeous together (after indulging in several fanfics…) So I hope it goes all right, I haven't been able to get this song out of my head since I heard it and thought of the twins… so um, enjoy!)

EDIT: Hi again! I was just kindly informed that I have muddled up the parents personalities... I have only seen half of the Anime episodes, so my deepest apologies on that. I basically went with a generic parental structure! Thanks for the tip!

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Hitachiin Twins or The Glory of Love or the Host Club

_Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone  
_

Moonlight filtered through the bedroom window softly illuminating the Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru propped himself up on one arm, looking over Kaoru. He looked more tense then usual so Hikaru lifted his free hand hesitating before gently stroke the sleeping youth's hair. Kaoru shifted slightly, "Hikaru…"

The older boy froze, his hand hovering above his brother's head. "Hai Kaoru?" he answered shakily.

"Don't go!" Kaoru sounded panicked "Don't leave me please… Hikaru… please"

It was at this point Hikaru realised that his brother was talking in his sleep. Kaoru never begged. He wasn't sure what his twin meant when he said don't leave me. If only Kaoru understood just how much he loved him. So many times the host club had complemented them on their acting skills. Hikaru always found their 'act' easy; freely showing how he felt wasn't hard in such a safe environment.

There were so many things he wanted to tell Kaoru, how much he loved him… more then he would ever be allowed to. Sighing Hikaru let himself fall on to the bed. After another moment of hesitation he rolled over and embraced his brother who relaxed into his embrace. 'I'll talk to him in the morning' Hikaru thought as he drifted into sleep.

Sunlight replaced moonlight through the Hitachiin twins' bedroom and Kaoru stirred as the rays of light hit is face. He was about to get up when he noticed Hikaru's arms around him. Settling back into his older brothers embrace a small smile played on Kaoru's face. It wasn't long before Hikaru woke and carefully removed his arms, disappointing himself and unbeknownst to him Kaoru. After their standard routine of showering etcetera Hikaru felt that it was time to ask Kaoru about his dream or nightmare…

"Kaoru" Hikaru was tentative, this was a hard topic

"Hai Hikaru?" Kaoru responded in the same way that he had to Kaoru's sleep-talking

"About last night…" here, Kaoru paled "You were talking in your sleep and I just wanted to know if you really thought so little of me, that you'd believe I'd leave you."

"Iie Hikaru! I'd never think little of you. It's just… Haruhi and you seem closer these days and, I don't want to be left behind. It is selfish of me, I know we can't be together forever and you want your independence…" he trailed off, the last sentence was hard.

"Independence…" Hikaru echoed his twin "Wait, me and Haruhi? Why would you think that?"

Kaoru was shaky he didn't want to break down in front of Hikaru "You have been more distant recently Nii-san"

Hikaru stared in shock. Sure, he had been a little less intimate, but only because he was afraid of Kaoru's reaction if he crossed the fine line between a friend and a lover. "Oh, Kaoru, I have been distant but not for the reasons you are imagining…" he like his brother before trailed off, not sure where to go from that.

"Then why?" Kaoru demanded

"I – I – I …" stumbling along his words Hikaru gave up and instead closed the gap between himself and Kaoru brushing his lips against the younger twins.

"Oh" Kaoru muttered when Hikaru pulled away "I guess that would also explain it"

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I'll leave" Hikaru turned, but Kaoru caught his wrist and pulled him into a soft kiss and afterwards said "But that explanation seemed too good to be true, so my imagination dismissed it."

_Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone _

Several days after that fateful dream of Kaoru's that led to the discovery of their mutual affections the Hitachiin twins were at the host club doing what they do best – brotherly love. It was here that Kaoru caught Hikaru and Haruhi together in the storeroom. He ran out into the main hosting arena with them both in pursuit. Turning to face his brother and friend with tears streaming down his face he yelled "You spoke as if you two were nothing, and then you pull something like this?"

Hikaru moved towards his twin but was abruptly cut off… "Don't you dare Hikaru Hitachiin, don't you dare come near me." Kaoru knew he was being over dramatic, but he had been hurt.

The members and guests of the host club gasped, the twins had never fought (unless you counted that time they were bored).

Ignoring his brothers angered protest Hikaru continued forward and tightly embraced his brother, holding him until he stopped fighting. "Why, Hikaru?" Kaoru was sobbing into his brother's shoulder, not wanting to leave but hating himself for staying in his twin's arms.

"Because I forgot how unsure you still are about this" Hikaru whispered back so only Kaoru could hear. "Honestly I wanted to ask her if she thought you'd like these" on that note he pulled away from Kaoru and wiped a tear from his cheek. Hikaru smiled shyly whilst passing him a box that he had retrieved from his pocket. Kaoru opened it to reveal twin diamonds set in white gold.

"One for you and one for me… to symbolise our new relationship" now Hikaru's eyes were threatening tears. "I should be more careful when I choose who to ask for advice; I don't want to loose you." And as if to clear any doubt in Kaoru's mind Hikaru leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his twin's lips.

Breaking the kiss Kaoru muttered "Everyone was watching"

Placing his forehead against Kaoru's, Hikaru simply answered "I know" And led his brother out of the third music room.

_I am a man who will fight for your honour  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love _

Word of the twins new status spread like wildfire and whilst most of the school was accepting or swooning there were those that were horrified that the brotherly love 'act' was not an act. Those people made no secret of their disgust. One lunch when Hikaru had to speak to his teacher Kaoru made his way to the cafeteria alone, only to be ambushed on the way but a pack of seniors.

"So which half of the incestuous-pigs are you" one of them spat. The words stung, they always did. But taking his brothers hand made the pain come to an abrupt halt, too bad that his brother wasn't there. Kaoru looked him in the eye defiantly, "If you do not know, there doesn't seem much sense in telling you… I doubt you really care".

The thugs exchanged a look before the one who had addressed him hollered "Get him!" With that order the boys advanced upon Kaoru, who closed his eyes and stood waiting for the first blow… but it never came. Opening his eyes he saw his twin splayed on the floor with an angry red mark beginning to show on his cheek. "Hikaru!"

Standing up and using Kaoru to steady himself Hikaru faced the pack of boys that had gathered to pummel his younger brother. He was positively furious. How dare those cowards pick on them while they weren't together "If you lot have something to say, say it to both of us… we're a package deal" he took up his brothers hand as he spoke, squeezing it to calm them both.

The leader hesitated; shocked that he was being so defiant after getting punched. The leader opened his mouth to speak, but Hikaru cut in before he could he wasn't finished. "I don't throw a bad punch," and with that he swung and knocked his peer on the jaw, "but if I really wanted to do damage I'd call on my friends: Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka…" Hikaru didn't need to turn around to know that Kaoru shared his grim smile.

The senior boys look positively terrified; no one in Ouran High School was daring enough to take on the Karate and Kendo national champions. Needless to say they left in a hurry. Once they were out of sight Hikaru let go of his brother's hand, swapping it for a tight embrace. "They didn't hurt you did they? I'm sorry I wasn't here." He whispered in his mirror's ear.

"Iie, I am fine Hikaru. You were always the one with the courage." They continued onto the host club hand in hand carefully ignoring any backhanded comments or gossip as they passed by their classmates.

_You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone _

Once they arrived at the host club, surprisingly with half an hour to spare Kaoru forced Hikaru onto the couch and began fussing over the ever growing bruise on his twins face. Hikaru tried to wave him off "At least we won't be mistaken for each other" he weakly joked.

Kaoru frowned in disapproval. "Why did you stop that punch?" he had to know.

Hikaru's face went deadly serious "I couldn't let them hurt you."

"But they hurt you Nii-san" Kaoru shot back

"Iie, I may be bruised but while I know you are safe I'll never be hurt." He smiled up at his brother from his lounged position. Kaoru blushed and finished cleaning up the bruise as best he could.

_I am a man who will fight for your honour  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love  
_

Meanwhile, the host club had heard of Hikaru's stance against the pack of seniors and weren't all to pleased about it. Although, rumour had it that he got a mean punch during that confrontation. They had been discussing the twin's decision to go public with their new status… even if the twins didn't want to consider the consequences they were; the host club wanted them to be safe.

Kyouya had suggested asking them to 'break up' and go secret with their love again. But Haruhi quickly shot him down. "You won't break them apart for pretend or real Kyouya-senpai. Those two will be together forever in every sense of the word." She had been right. The Hitachiin brothers shared a deep bond, now they shared love, true love, nothing would hold them back.

_Just like a knight in shining armour  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away _

When the host club joined Hikaru and Kaoru in the third music room and Tamaki announced the theme of the day – Celtic Dreams – in short he wanted to be a romanticised Prince, make Haruhi his Princess (something to which she was no longer opposed) and everyone else had no choice but to play along. Kaoru groaned and walked over to his and Hikaru's change room… his demeanour changed as soon as he saw what Kyouya had laid out for them. A Knights loose attire and in contrast a page boys. Hikaru smiled also when he saw the layout… the idol and the adoring fan, he liked the sound of it. They changed in silence and made their way to the first session guest.

"Ah, Sir Hikaru, will I ever live to your standard one day?" Kaoru asked of his brother

Stroking his brother's cheek Hikaru responded "Must you address me so formally dear brother"

"But that is a secret Hikaru! No one is supposed to know!" Kaoru allowed a blush to creep upon his face.

"It doesn't matter a croí(1), only you matter" several girls squealed in delight and one fainted as Hikaru embraced his twin in a tight hold. They finished up their last designation and were changing back into their uniform when, leaning in towards Kaoru's ear Hikaru murmured "I shall take you to my castle upon my noble steed" with a flick of his wrist a mobile was at his ear and within moments a limo would be awaiting their arrival.

_I am a man who will fight for your honour  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of lov_e

There was only one last obstacle in the way of the Hitachiin's relationship. Their parents. The plan was to make sure they never knew… but that went bust when their Mother walked in on a make-out session. Naturally their Mum told their Dad and they were hauled into the meeting room to 'discuss things', which in short meant the brothers were going to be yelled at until they gained some common-sense.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. His Father had been going for nearly an hour and he was extremely bored. A glance to his left told him Kaoru was feeling pretty much the same. His Father interrupted his bored reverie. "Kaoru, are you paying attention to me at all!" Kaoru looked confused. Hikaru realised before his twin what the problem was. "I'm not Kaoru" he answered bluntly, pointing at his twin he added "He is." This halted his Father rant momentarily.

Taking the break in his Father's speech as a good opportunity Hikaru spoke "You can yell at us for as long as you like, but it won't change anything."

His parents looked shocked. They had thought it was a phase and that if they emphasised how much they disapproved the boys would fold and things would go back to normal. His Mother decided to try a last desperate attempt "I will withdraw you from the company!" she cried.

The twins flinched, just a hair, before standing together. Kaoru took his brothers hand and drawing from his twins strength answered for both of them "You're company means a lot to us both Mum, but nothing means more to us then each other. As long as we have that we'll be fine."

Hikaru squeezed Kaoru's hand to affirm that he agreed. "May we go now? We have homework to do." This was said in perfect unison.

"No you may not go!" his Father was fuming "I am not finished with you yet!" sighing the twins made to sit down again, but their Mother stopped them.

"You may leave." Their Father turned to her in surprise and opened his mouth, but he was silence with a hand on his shoulder. "And you may as well take my blessing with you. If this is what you both truly want, I won't stand in your way" she gave them a ghost of a smile. "What any Mother wants for her children is for them to be happy and you are."

For the first time since they were little boys the two brothers hugged their Mother. "Arigato!" with that they made their way upstairs, not letting go of the others hand.

_We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

After they finished school the Hitachiin brothers took over their Mother's company as was always planned. They moved into their own home. They still got the looks of distaste and tuts of disapproval. But taking the others hand would always stop the momentary sting.

Their friends accepted them for what they had. Their Mother accepted them for what they had. Eventually their Father came to accept the idea as well and openly accosted anyone who had gossip about his sons.

The fashion industry really was the perfect place for the two lovers, scandal was normal and everyone they worked with saw two professionals with a good eye for colour and cut. There would always be that one person who broke a business deal because of their intimate relationship, but the Hitachiin's reputation was good and in the end for a lifetime of happiness, one business deal paled a little in comparison.

_We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love_

a croí - my heart

(A/N: Well it's done and now maybe this song won't be stuck in my head! It has been driving me insane! I hope you enjoyed it! Luv Rhi)


End file.
